riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarson Space Platform
The Jarson Space Platform Was a Dorgon Space Port that was Manufactured At the End of the 21st Century. Though Dorgorna consists of Many platforms and Space Ports. Jarson proved to be the best of the best, by being able to hold more ships and consists of a size large enough to store people in case of a war. The Jarson was eventually orbital bombarded along with many Dorgons during the Fall of Dorgorna, when the Universal Generation Invaded from 2156 to 2157 during the Final Events of The Galactic War's first offiical Era, after being Orbital Bombarded, the Platform just plunged into the cloud depths of Dorgorna never to be seen again. Construction On May 1st, of 2093 Construction for a New Platform began, under the direct orders of Legion Captain, Jarad Gorgon. The New Platform was to consists of a large Space Port like the others on Dorgorna, only this time it was to be designed for 3 basic functions, A Space Port a Civilian Holding Cell, and an Evac sight in case of a war. Throughout the fall of the 21st Centruy construction had occurred in the skies above Dorgrona, where the newly large platform was beginning to form little by little. On April 3rd, of 2100 the Platform was completed and opened up. The New Platform was later named Jarson Space Platform named after Jarson Gorgon, the Father of Legion Captain Jarad Gordon. Major Sections City Anrow City is the major residential area of Jarson Space Platform, It consists of many tall Skyscrapers just as those of Dabloon City and Dounga. The City area was designed as a both a residential area and a major Fortress area, due to many constructed walls surrounding the town. Space Port The Space Port is was constructed in the end of the city. It was constructed with giant tall Launch Pads that can be seen from even a Star Ship coming in to Dorgorna. It is used for launching major Evacuations and Many Dorgon Military Pirate Vessels into Orbit. ''Citizen Cells The Citizen cells are considered to be known as the major shelters for much of Dorgorna's Android Citizens, If there is either a Pirate War or if the Planet should ever be Invaded by another Universal Power from Hora, But much to their disgrace many Android citizens do not believe that their home planet of Pirates will never get invaded by another Universal Power, due to the fact that Dorgorna never once got Invaded by another Hora Power in It's early Years. 'Destruction''' The Jarson Platform acted as a last line of defense that Stands In Dorgorna's defense against the ruthless Universal Generation during the end Years of the Universal Ware In the Galactic War's First Era in Hora. While taking heavy fire from Universal Generation Hell from aboves. With both Jalo 2' and D-61' Star Fighters defending the evacuation, the Universal Generation Responded with cruisers, glassing the entire Port reducing several of the remaining Androids into Multan Liquid. The Evacuation was later granted to a wide spread panic causing some of the transports to leave with out millions of Android Citizens leaving to die in the glassing, only to get shot down by another cruiser in High altitude that was waiting. Within Hours the entire Platform was incarcerated in ruins causing power to the main thrusters to fade. The surviving Dorgans, watched as their new constructed Platform along with many others on board plunge into the deep Clouds of the planet never to be seen again. Category:Universal Locations Category:Galactic War Era Category:Regions of the Galactic War